Shadows in light
by Shadow obsidian
Summary: when a new person moves to Beach city and jasper gets free from lapis. wil the line between humans and gems be crossed, will the gem war finally end? I am still new and this is my first story. hope you enjoy. Done. a new version is being made that is better, and with a different end.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my name is Shadow Obsidian, and this is my first fanfiction plz review and constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged. A few notes words in bold are my notes, the ones is italics are the speech, normal words are description or just to move the story, and finally underline words are thought. Lets now start the story.**

Chapter 1: Unknown

**(Shadow's prov)**

Shadow runs down the street as fast as he could, as he mumbles _"Crap I'm late, on the first day too."_ he had got up late as he had just moved to Beach city and was unpacking all night. Steven Universe had invited him to lunch at 1:30 P.M. ( Dam, first nice person and you are late, you fucking idiot ) he thinks as he arrives at Stevens beach house.

**(Steven's prov)**

"_Hey Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst have you seen a boy around 6Ft. ,10In. , snow white hair, shiny white eyes, slightly muscled but still more on the thin side, lightly tanned skin, and wearing a black sleeved vest with a white under shirt, black jeans and white and red sneakers."_ Steven asked the gems.

"_there."_ Garnet said as she pointed out the widow. Just then they saw Lapis burst out of the water, with Jasper walking out looking pissed.

"_lets go."_they all say in union

**(Shadow's prov)**

Shadow drops his cellphone that is playing Faint-by Linkin-Park, when a light blue skinned girl with darker Blue hair flies out of the water. He starts to run over to her when a really pissed orange woman that almost looked like a man walks out of the water. _"WTF, what is happening?"_

"_human out of my way is you want live." the orange woman demanded. " I did not stutter did I? MOVE" she the throws Shadow out of the way._

Shadow gets up and see's the blue girl cry as the orange woman punches her. _"STOP, NOW!"_ he found himself yelling as loud as he could. ( Wait why am I doing this, I cant win. I mean she picked me up and literally threw me 10Ft. With one arm. Wha-) his thoughts were interrupted when the orange woman shouted and punched him in the chest.

"_stupid human you should have ran aw—phhaaaa" _the orange woman started to say before Shadow gets up out of the sand a punches her in the solerplex with the force of a hammer, knocking all the air out of her lungs.

Shadow runs over to the blue girl and asks _" Hey are you ok?, do you need. I'm going to get us out of here"_. He starts to pick her up and run when the crystal gems arrive.

"_leave me and run, get away" _the blue girl pleads, as she punches his back lightly.

**End of chapter one. Ill post another is a day or so depending on what happens. Also this is a trial chapter future chapters if any will be 2x longer. So ill up load more if I see 3 people read this or if one person responds and OC's are accepted. Just leave a detailed description of what he or she looks like. Thanks, also Shadow is my OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you :D for the fallow and favorite, I did not expect that. So as promised I will upload a second chapter. If there is anything that you want to suggest including OC's I will read and most likely respond to you or respond to the comment in my notes before or after the story. Review and constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged.**

Chapter 2: Gems?

**(Lapis's prov)**

(why wont he let go of me, I don't even know him. Is he doing this out of kindness?) Her thoughts were put to a halt there as she fell to the sand. Upon looking up she saw that Shadow had been picked up by the chest by Jasper, and had tossed her the ground.

**(Shadow's prov)**

"_Ruuun ... ahhhhaa"_ Shadow screams out in pain. The orange woman had squeezed his chest and blood started to leak out of his mouth. He couldn't breath anymore, he was attempting to gasp for air but couldn't.

**(Jasper/The orange woman's)**

"_Awww, whats wrong cant breath? Foolish human you'll need to do much better to slow me down."_,Jasper laughingly asks, _"Cant let you die yet. Lets see, lets let go of the chest and go the arms.". _and so she did and started to bend them backwards until _"CRACK"._

**(Shadow's prov)**

(My arms, she broke them) He stopped thinking when he felt the pain. _"AAAAAHHHHHHH -cough- AHH AHHHHHH AAAHHHHH, -choking- RUN! Plea- CRACK. AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" _Shadow screeches as loud as possible with tears running down his face,as the orange woman brakes his legs, _"don't -cough- make my pain for nothing, RUN."_ he let out just as the orange woman brakes his back and throws him.

**(Steven's prov)**

" _Garnet why are we not helping, I mean we could stop this all now"_ Steven argues ageist garnet. (this is happening on my 16th birthday when I invited someone and now he's getting beaten senselessly)

"Okay now, go she let him go." Garnet replied and the gems ran to jasper but she made hast to the warp portal to escape and makes it.

**(Shadow's prov)**

(whats happening I cant move, I'm so cold, and everything is getting darker. Crying? is that the blue girl? Wait why did I even help her?) Shadow's thoughts slowly fade as his eyes close and darkness is complete. Until a warm light wakes him. He opens his eyes and asks _" Wait what happened? Or better yet who are you?"_ only for Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst to answer with _"we are the Crystal gems."_

**Okay sorry for the sort chapter I know I said I would make them longer and I will, but to day my scoliosis really bothered me and i still had to do school, Plus I only had about 2 hours to write this.. I Know this sound like an excuse but I promise that I will upload one tomorrow and it will be around 800 to 1000 words. Most likely/ I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so special thanks to Dante Watterson** **for helping me with the next chapter and for his OC ****Soren Spessartite. He also help give ideas for future Chapters. Also as always If there is anything that you want to suggest including OC's I will read and most likely respond to you or respond to the comment in my notes before or after the story. **** Review and constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged.**

Chapter 3: Shadow's Hunted Past

**(Lapis's prov)**

Shadow passes out and the gems carried him to the beach house where they lived._ " I wonder what he's dreaming about?" _Lapis asked curiously. Garnet preponderated with _"then why don't we look"_ Garnet walks off and into another room, when she comes back she has a mirror in her hands and says _" we'll use this to see what he is thinking"_. She carefully placed the mirror over Shadow and it grew 10x larger began to show with sound Shadow's past.

**(this is a neutral prov flashback,this is what the gems see, mostly from Shadows**

**memories)**

When shadow was born his mother died, he was raised by his abusive father. His father met another woman and a baby girl was born when he was five years old, her name was Amy. Shadow's father killed his step-mom in front of him when he was six years old. After that he started torturing him every day, threatening that if Shadow did anything at all except what he was told that his sister would met a worse fate than Shadow's. So for six year he endured pain on an unimaginable scale, until his father was drunk and went to try to rape Amy. Shadow tried to stop him but couldn't. So instead when his father reached her room and grabbed her and ripped her shirt. Shadow ran in the room with a sharp knife from the kitchen and killed his father to save his sister. Out of fear Amy ran out of the house but was hit by the cop car Shadow had called. Now with Amy in a coma and with no one to pay the hospital treatment, Shadow went into underground fighting. For three years he fought and trained to pay the bill and feed himself. Until one day Amy woke up and was to weak to move, Shadow went to visit her but was to late she had already pasted away. So he decided to leave the country. He go on a boat to California, but a storm his and the boat sank. Shadow put people from the water into life boats, but when he went to get in there was no room and the waves swallowed him up. Now drowning unable to move he notices a blue woman fly through the water towards him. Shadow woke up in California and decided to wander America for a few months until he bought a house in a supposedly quiet town called "Beach city".

**Okay I know I said that I would write a long chapter but I don't think i can. I think I'm better at medium sized chapters more often. So at the start next chapter we will see what happens, and how the gems feel about what happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I noticed that a gust reviewed ch.1 and said they had an OC, if your a gust and you have an OC you would like to submit just put it's bio in the review,** **I read them all. Also special thanks to Dante Watterson for helping me with the this chapter and for his OC ****Soren Spessartite, who will appear in this ch. Also as always If there is anything that you want to suggest including OC's I will read and most likely respond to you or respond to the comment in my notes before or after the story. **** Reviews and constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged. By the way I just saw the grammar errors in ch. 3, sorry. :(**

Chapter 4: Shadow wake up

**(Lapis's prov)**

( wait he was the boy I saved from the water? No way, well I guess that explains why I thought he looked familiar.)_ " so he was the boy I saved from drowning. But why is he here only in time for him to get hurt again."_ Lapis said aloud on accident.

**(Pearl's prov)**

"_Well Lapis I have three questions for you. One why would you save this human, you don't even like humans? Two how did Jasper get away after three years? And finally why didn't you help in the fight? _Pearl asked curios about the first two and angry about the last one._ "I was wondering that as well?" _Garnet said agreeing with Pearl

**(Lapis's prov)**

"_Umm... well I saw him save all of those people and then they wouldn't let him on, I couldn't let him die for being kindhearted and wanting to save others lives."_ Lapis answered the other gems truthfully. _"Jasper Broke her restraints and attacked me from behind nearly shattering my gem"_Lapis said as she turns around showing her gem to them, _"this is also why I didn't fight."_. Steven walks up to Lapis and uses his healing power to fix her gem. _"Thank you Steven"_ is what she said before the warp portal activated.

**[ok I have no idea how to describe this OC without using the bio, so here is Soren Spessartite's bio.**

**Name: Soren Spessartite******

**Age: Precisely the same age as the Crystal Gems, but he looks like a seventeen year old******

**Gender: Male******

**Height: 6'5******

**Skin Tone: Fire (Red, Orange and Yellow)******

**Hair Color: Fire (Dark Blue, Sky Blue and Blue)******

**Hair Style: Messy with a bang covering his left eye******

**Outfit: Wears blue jeans that start from his waist to his ankles, blue and red shoes, and a reddish orange shirt with two stars on his short sleeves.******

**Gem: Spessartite******

**Gem Locations: Top of his tongue******

**Gem Color: Blue and Red Fire******

**Weapon: It's a Sword and a Blade******

**HomeWorld or Kindergarden: Homeworld******

**Personality: Loyal, Honest, and sometimes angered or annoyed bye any-gem that is yelling or bossing him around, except for the Crystal Gems and humans.******

**Hobbies/Talents: He likes to help People and Good Gems that are like the Crystal Gems.******

**Abilities: He can breath red fire and shoot blue fire from his palms.******

**Relationship: Amethyst.******

**Head cannons for my Oc: He absolutely hates his Homeland because of every-gem telling him what to do and not to do. After using a escape pod to Earth he lands on the right side of a beach and meets up with one of the Crystal Gems know as Amethyst who's really fond of his colors, and decided to show him around Beach City. After Amethyst introduced Spessartite to the Crystal Gems they gladly accepted him as one of them.****  
**

**Just so you know I altered his hair when it was sent to me it said his one eye I changed it to left eye, for clarification. I got permission to change the cloths.]**

**( Soren's prov)**

"_Hey Amethyst, I'm back. Are you ready for the double date with Steven and Connie?"_He asked. But to his surprise there was someone else next to her and the rest of of the gems.He then asked _" What did I miss?" _while moving his hair a little to get it out of his face. Soon after Amethyst goes outside and explains what is going on.

**( Shadow's prov)**

"_Aww what happened?" _Shadow asked as he woke up. The first response was from some gem he had not yet met, _"I'm Soren, and why do you have a gem in your chest"_ Said the new gem. All of the others walk in and stare waiting for an answer.

**Ok so I know this chapter wasn't eventful but I still hope you enjoyed it. The next ch. Will have a good fight in it. No spoilers**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay I know I haven't posted a chapter in a while, I've been sick and haven't been able to type or do anything. I mean I was barely able anyway here's a new chapter and I hope you all like it. there's a new OC created by a guest, who submitted it on April 30. now I'm not very good at describing other people's OC. so here's what I got an email " okay the guest who review in chapter 1 my OC name is hematite. since are generally I consider her a girl. doesn't have any weapons but can't control shadows and greatest fears of anyone. her skin tone is light black and has an elbow length black hair, she had a pair of wolf ears and fluffy tail behind her but still represents a humanoid form, she wears a grey sweater with a howling wolf shadow picture on the middle and a short grey skirt and pair of black boots her gems stone is located on her forehead she has the shadow of a wolf on it. now her personality is like always serious, rare to see her smile and like to stay in the shadows her pupils turn red when she tries to make the greatest fears to reality even though she has shadowy personality, she got soft side with her friends family someone she cares about her." this was all I know about this OC . I tried to fix up some of the grammar a little bit to make it more understandable. Also as always if there's anything that you want to suggest including OC's I will read and most likely respond to you or respond to the comment in my notes before or after the story. reviews and constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged.****  
**  
chapter 5: I'm a gem?

**( Shadow's prov)**

Shadow looks down and answers with _"I don't know, I have had this since I was born." _Lapis looks at him and asked, _"so your half gem? And your powers have never activated."_. Shadow looked down and blushed seeing that the bandages wrapped around the lower part of the chest. **(WAIT I did not write that who is changing my story. **_**I did**_**. Wait who? **_**ME Shadow. **_**Wait how did you brake the fourth wall. **_**I punched it really really really hard.**_** Why? **_**Because I want to fix your errors.**_** What errors? **_**The fact the you and all the other characters are calling me a boy. **_**But you are a boy, I mean I should know I made you. **_**No you started to make me, my bio is half made in your art journal, only my back story, basic description, and personality are done. I mean really? **_**Well I say no you are a boy. **_**[smack] **_**Owwwwww, why did you do that? **_**Because I am a girl, NOT a boy! [smack] **_**okay, okay you are a girl. Just stop hitting me, I will tell everyone you are a girl some how. **_**Okay thanks ;3.**_** okay people so Shadow is a girl. Or I get hit a lot and hard, it hurts.) **_"why are you blushing?" _Steven asked. Shadow looks away and shyly answers _" Well... I uhh... am a g-g-girl. And I have been shirtless."_ .

Everyone's eyes open widely and stare at shadow, _"Wait WHAT? Your A GIRL." _everyone says almost simultaneously. Shadow now visibly embarrassed and angry, looks for her shirt and puts it on. Now calming down Shadow asks _"so I am a gem?" _Garnet replies with_ "yes, but the question is what gem?"._

**(Jasper's prov)**

" _so why am I taking you with me again? _Jasper asks the younger gem. Hematite responds with _"Because I am as strong as you and can help. Plus I might find obsidian, old enemy."_. The warp portal puts them right in the gems house. _" Wait is that the human male I killed?"_ Jasper asked with confusion.

**( Shadow's prov)**

"_you know that's really starting to piss me off", _Shadow puffed while gritting her teeth, _"I mean Seriously do I look like a boy?"_. Jasper looks at her and says _" well you have no boobs."_. Shadow looked her in the eyes and pulls the collar of her shirt down enough to show her gem and the fact that she I wearing ace wrap bandages around her boobs, _" I am a martial artist, I use these bandages to hold my boobs in place and keep them out of the way, any way I want a rematch ageist you one on one, you know like a challenge or duel."_. Jasper replies with _" sure, but first what is that gem?" _ Hematite answerer instantly with_ "your the daughter of obsidian!"._

**Okay so wired chapter but I hope you liked it. If so plz review. OC's are accepted, and i'd say I have will take six more OC for now maby more in the later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have no idea whether the last chapter was liked or not. So if you would let me know plz. No really important news really, ****so as always if there's anything that you want to suggest including OC's I will read and most likely respond to you or respond to the comment in my notes before or after the story. reviews and constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged.**

Character 6: Rematch

**(Shadow's prov)**

" _Wait, so my mom was obsidian?"_ Shadow asked Hematite. _"Yes, Obsidian was one of the strongest gems alive, but was ranked low because she couldn't control her power at all."_ Hematite responded. (my mom couldn't control her power, so how will I?) Shadow thought as she then asked Jasper, _"Jasper do you want to take over earth, do you want to do this?"_.

**(Jasper's prov)**

Jasper could only stare at shadow as no one had ever asked what she wanted. (come to think of it what do I want? I mean I like that the Crystal gems are protecting a planet. But I can only join the cause of those who beat me and met my morals. I got it!) _" Okay I have an idea, okay I join anyone who can beat me and met my morals. So if you or another gem beats me in a battle I'll join you." _Jasper exclaimed. The gems could only stare as they thought that Jasper was bad, but they could hear the sincerity in her voice. Then Hematite said _" I will join you if you can beat me."_

**(Shadow's prov)**

Steven steps forward, but is stopped by shadow and she said _" Well if you listening to me I already challenged you to a fight."._ Jasper retorted with _" didn't I wreck you last time?"_. _"Well then I was protecting someone and now I am not." _Shadow lets jasper know, _"I'll meet you on the beach." _Shadow walks away and waits on the beach for Jasper. When Jasper arrives Shadow shouts _"You ready?"_. When jasper replies with _"yea bring it"_. Suddenly Shadow rushes forward with speed that humans shouldn't have, his eyes narrow and she brings a mighty right hook directly into Jasper's face, sending her three feet backwards. Shadow then looks at Lapis and tells her, _" Lapis take my phone out and tap the little icon that says __**it seems impossible-by manafest**__." _when she did the song started very loudly. In this time Jasper gotten up and rushed at shadow who hadn't noticed and got slugged in the back, falling over on his chest as jasper continues to wail on her hit after hit over and over. Finally Jasper stops and gets off Shadow, who is now covered in bruises, cuts, and blood leaking from her left eye and mouth. Just as the music kicks up Shadow gets up and her gem glows. The gem then stops as Jasper turns around to see that Shadow's skin is slowly being taken over by a void black cracks that cross over each other until her whole body is covered by it. As shadow's eyes turn to an even darker black and her left iris turns blood red, and her right iris stays snow white, she says in a ragged calm voice _"Obsidian armor."_

**Okay so I got a suggestion to have ****jasper, peridot, and lapis**** as good gems, but Lapis is already a good gem and I planned to make Jasper a good gem, but sadly I need to keep ****peridot bad. Also your welcome guest/creator of ****Hematite, he thanked me for adding his OC last chapter, also I still need six more OC. I will take almost any OC any gender, Almost any relationship, and you can suggest multiple. I wouldn't ask this much but I want to involve others ideas, since to only reason I write this is it is fun and you, the people who read it. Just so you know I am sorry for the delay I chapters but I am still sick, from the last time I didn't make any chapters or like a week. Chapter 7 will be out on the ninth or the tenth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so there will be some of brutality in this chapter. But other than that if there's anything that you want to suggest including OC's I will read and most likely respond to you or respond to the comment in my notes before or after the story. reviews and constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged. **

Chapter 7: Unbound

**(Soren's prov)**

"_NO, its not possible. Your... your the Daughter of the Death Angel" _Soren yelled as Shadow's gem power activated, _" Stop you wont be able to control it, the power will consume you"_.

**(Pearl's prov)**

Pearl stared at Shadow and remembered the Death Angel. ( The Death Angel, I only knew her by that name, to think that the Death Angel was obsidian. And that our new friend if her daughter. Rose was the only one who could stand up to her, and she nearly died each time.) _"Shadow stop, Soren is right. You cant control that power, it like a ragging beast that kills all in it path." _Pearl shouts as she sees Lapis run by.

**(Lapis's prov)**

Lapis rushes out as fast as she could to stop Shadow. Suddenly she hears a laser blast, and is swallowed by a blast from Pertidot's hand ship. "Ahhhhhhhh..." She started to scream but fell over and went silent. Shadow was finally finished and said _"Obsidian Armor"_. She saw Lapis fall, stop moving.

said

**(Shadow's prov)**

Shadow could barely control himself as a huge force of darkness builds up. In his mind he hears (Give up, let me take control) Shadow forced herself to stay in control. She let out a monstrous roar that echoed though the air as he said _"Lapis"_. When she stopped and stared at Pertidot's ship. More dark energy this time black bull horns spout from her head trough her snow white hair, a tail with matching shad of black emerges from the base of her back/spine. Shadow drops her jaw to let out another roar as her teeth then become jagged and sharp and the skin and muscle on her check begins to rip so her jaw could extend lower, _"RAAAAAAAAOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"_. Her black tee shirt fell off in this transformation, leaving her with the bandages covering her breast. Shadow covers her eyes and hunches over a little as ripped and torn black demonic wings sprout from her back, dripping blood from them. Shadow struggling to stay in control hears the song that she asked Lapis to play. Lapis, no she has to help her. _"Must help Lapis" _she said to herself sounding very much like an animal not human. She saw another beam was about to be lunched at her, Shadow rushes past Jasper knocking her down. Shadow stops in front off Lapis and the other gems who had come to get Lapis out of there. "Jasper what are you doing, your supposed to kill them. I am so reporting this to the king." Pertidot said as she fires the beam on maximum power. Shadow uses her body as a shield and her wings to cover everybody. The beam hit causing a large explosion. That shred's the beach apart.

**(Hematite's prov)**

"_Awwww, damn I really wanted to see who was stronger me or Shadow. Well better head back to home-world." _Hematite said as she took a step forward, but stopped as she saw the smoke clear. _"No way"_ were the only words she could say.

**Okay two things, one Dante Watterson I know I said that Soren would fight this chapter but I thought this up and liked it, so put the fight up for next chapter. Also to make up for it the next chapter will mostly be about that fight. Also I need more OC, if ant of you want to submit one go ahead there only few no's like no love interest Amethyst, she is taken. But ant ways I need about six more. If I don't get any by chapter 9 or so I will make up more even though I am not good at it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't uploaded ****awhile and I am sorry about that but I had to study for one of my classes larger test, by the way I am virtual schooled. Okay**** so nothing ****else ****important to mention right now other than the fact I need six more OC. But other than that ****if there's anything that you want to suggest including OC's I will read and most likely respond to you or respond to the comment in my notes before or after the story. reviews and constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged, and this chapter will be brutal. **

Chapter 8: forgiveness

**(Soren's prov)**

(wait what happened, am I alive?, where is Amethyst?) Soren thought until he called out, _"Amethyst where are you."_. _"Soren, I need you and the other gems to defeat Jasper and Hematite for me. I have a new challenger."_, Soren saw shadow ask this as the smoke cleared. This reviled that Shadow had taken heavy damage and had burns all over herself from shielding them from the blast. _"We'll do it, and thanks for the save."_ it was Amethyst who responded. The gems got up and left, with pearl and Garnet facing Hematite, Amethyst taking Lapis to safety, leaving me for jasper. _"let's stop this now, you know you cant beat me. I've already unlocked my fire elemental powers."_I announced to Jasper. _"So, Lapis is an elemental and she is weak."_ Jasper responded with hatred in her voice. _"Ok, I see you won't back down. But first Lapis is very weak defensively and physically, but her gem power and ability to manipulate water lets her attack power to surpass me or any of the other crystal gems. And secondly I'm sorry about your brother, I only sabotaged the ship so it would get sent to the yard and I could get off the planet. I didn't mean for your brother to die."_ Soren said with complete honesty. _"I know, the king had taken the shattered pieces to someone called Blood-quartz, and she used her power to forced the gem back to life, but he cant lie anymore. I found out that he didn't care if I lived or died. he loved Pertidot, and saved me and her by accident. but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is if you could fulfill shadow's place fighting me."_Jasper said with a little sorrow in her voice, and near the end starts summon her head ram and runs at Soren. Soren summons his sword and blocks her attack. As he jumps back his spits red fire at Jasper singing her hair a little. Jasper takes advantage of this and rams Soren's ribs braking many of them, but quickly regrets this as she then saw that he was charging a blue fire ball. Soren could feel the pain in his chest, as he screamed he prematurely fired his blue napalm blast. It was only half power but drained Soren's power an much as a full one. Luckily it still hit Jasper and burned half of her left arm off. As Jasper readied herself for a second attack but was stopped when Soren used his sword to slash her stomach, Making her toppleover. Steven who went with Amethyst came over and asked _"is everything ok?"_. Jasper gave the end battle signal and was healed by Steven who also regrew her another arm and healed Soren. Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis and pearl came over and brought Hematite who gave up before it began, saying she wanted to fight Shadow and would wait. Soren looks over at Shadow and notices _"wait is it me or has some of her wounds heal?"_. Hematite responded with _"Obsidian can't retreat to their gem, but instead get a regeneration ability. Shadow can regenerate 15x faster than a human, but if she gets a fatal blow she dies, she cant retreat into her gem and be fine. She could also put more power in this ability to regenerate full limbs and even her heart, but this takes a lot of skill and power. Honestly I am surprised she is even In control."_.

**(Shadow's prov)**

(I cant hold on much longer, what are they waiting for. Are the laser cannons out of power?) _"you in the ship come out and fight me, based on the fact you have said nothing means you are stalling until your cannon is ready. Also I am talking to the strong one not the weak one at the controls, but you can both come out."_ Shadow growls out trying to remain in control. Suddenly two gems leave the ship and say " _I am Diamond and she is Pertidot_." said the larger male gem with big musicales, silky gray hair, an after shave with light stubble on it, and he was wearing what looked like white battle armor. He pointed at a green gem with a light green visor on, and a darker green dress, with her hair in the shape of a rhombus/diamond. Jasper looks over with the other gems but instead of being quit she says _"Brother?"_.

**Okay so I know this is a cliff hanger but it is getting late, plus this is a descent sized chapter. I need OC, if I don't get one in two or three days I will have to stop until I can make a good one to go in one of the six slots, but I want to involve the people who take their time to read this. Also there is the most of a chapter dedicated to Soren just for you Dante Watterson. By the way I got someone on deviant art to draw Shadow Obsidian for me in may after her exams, so that is awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I got no OC from anyone, but I made a few new ones. So we are good, other than that if there's anything that you want to suggest including OC's I will read and most likely respond to you or respond to the comment in my notes before or after the story. reviews and constructive criticism is allowed and encouraged, and this chapter will be brutal. **

**Chapter 9:End?**

**(Shadow's prov)**

"_Shut up Jasper, first you fail every expectation I have for you, but then you lose to a weakling like him."_ Diamond says points at Soren. Shadow looks at Diamond with a cold glare, as she exclaims,_ " It seems everyone else has already gotten a fight, so your my opponent."_. Jasper yells _"don't you cant beat him, he is rank five solider, that is very high for-.". _But jasper's warning came to late as Diamond had zipped by Shadow and planted his fist in the already weakened Jasper, causing jasper fall unconscious. Diamond darts over to Shadow. She reaches out a single hand and caches the punch with little effort. _"is this the Best you got? If so then that's pathetic."_ Shadow asks as she lets go of the fist and spins around doing a spin kick. Diamond jumps back and summons his weapon _"frost blade",_ a long sword made of diamonds. (why do you resist me so much? I must stay in control, must not give in, must help the gems. I cant let you die and I am not strong enough to forcibly take control yet so here is some advice say Goliathfirst form.) Shadow had to end it fast she couldn't hold on much longer, "_Goliath__f__irst form_" she managed to roar out as she felt the little restrain she had leave, she could no longer control herself. (No I must stay in co-) Shadow's thoughts faded out and all she could do was watch. _" I am Wisp Obsidian"_ Shadow's body said in a much darker tone, but it was Wisp.

**(Wisp's prov)**

"_At last she passed out, and I am in control. everyone DIES."_ Wisp proclaimed as she finished summoning Goliath. A pitch black grate sword appeared, it was 8ft. long, 1.5ft. wide, 1 inch thick at the thickest and 1/250 inch thinnest at the edges of the blade. Wisp in Shadow's body bolted forward and swung the sword as though it was nothing, cutting Diamond's left arm as he tried to doge to the right. _"Awww... I was a little off." _Wisp growls sinisterly. She slowly turns around looking Diamond right in the eyes, who was scared and crying in pain. _"Now lets fix that, Goliath third form."_ Wisp said as the sword turned into power gauntlets. She raises her right hand and shouts, _"Planet Buster"_. A large ball of dark energy about two times bigger than the moon forms and crashes into the planet erasing it from existence, along with everyone on it including Shadow/Wisp.

**Okay I know this is a bad end but only like one person liked it, but if anyone liked it do not worry it is not gone I will be re-making it from ch.1. It will be out soon, under the name Dark Future. This was only ment to be a trial story. So I will re-make it better.**


End file.
